Gladiator
by Cain Loasa
Summary: The top general of the resistance who have fought agaianst the Freedom fighters for years, but his golden life is cut short after he was captured by the Freedom fighters and forced to be a sex slave. I'm also taking oc's for that this fanfiction at anytime, Pokemon only please.
1. Chapter 1

Lucius woke up, ran a hand down his face, and sat up. He stretched and smiled as a few pops came from his bones, he threw his legs over the side of his bed and then he stood up. Lucius slipped on some armor at his bedside, and quickly walked out of his tent into the cold night. He walked into glow of a campfire that got slightly brighter and taller as he got closer, but everyone got a strange chill down their spines as he sat down.

"Losapy, status report, please." Lucius said

"We've found that the Freedom Fighters are getting closer to this camp, so what's the plan of action?" Losapy asked him

"We stand and fight." He replied while staring deeply into the fire

The fire leaped up and arched straight onto Lucius, and when it dashed back into its original spot Lucius was covered in shining golden armor. The group seeing this it was the moral boost they needed as they let a mighty cheer, and Lucius laughed as the group became restless as the war spirit was invigorating them once again. Lucius pulled his sword out of his sheath and watched as also changed before his eyes to pure gold, and everyone got out of his way as he started swing it around. When he swung it fully a razor slice of wind shot from it and when it hit a tree behind the fire the trunk shattered into millions of pieces, and the crowd of people behind him cheered loudly.

"Who are we?" Lucius shouted

"The Resistance!" The crowd shouted

The group filed behind Lucius as he led his army to the battle little did he know it would go horribly wrong.

Lucius fought diligently against the Freedom Fighters that were completely against having human partner, unless they were sex slaves, but he kept an eye on the battle around him while fighting off the Ryperior in front of him. He finally got his word through the thick hide of the Ryperior and was rewarded by a spray of blood hitting his face, but his happiness was short lived as a dead Lopbunny fell into him and his world went black around him as his head slammed a rock. He woke up suddenly as something wet was laid across his forehead, and when he fully came to consciousness he noticed three things. One, he was bound to a table, two, he was naked, and three, there was a busty Buneary bouncing around the room which Lucius guessed was a nurse for him.

"Oh, good you're awake, after that hit to the head I thought I would just be taking care of a vegetable." Buneary told him and Lucius caught a slight country accent

"Where am I?" He asked her

"You're in a freedom fighters clinic." She told him

As this sunk in for Lucius he smelt a familiar scent.

"You're in heat aren't you?" Lucius asked her

"Yeah, but being a nurse there aren't really a lot of choices for me, and when there are they far and few in between." Buneary told him "Also, there hasn't been anyone that I've liked to have sex with anyway."

"Well, this is a crazy thought, but if you take these restraints off I could help you with your problem." Lucius replied

"Why would you help me?" Buneary asked him

"Doesn't matter friend or foe, if a fellow Pokémon is in discomfort I'll help them out." Lucius replied

Lucius could almost see Buneary go through all the possibilities, the positives, and the negatives, but in the end she shook her head in defeat.

"I'll release you on three conditions you listen to me, no dirty tricks, and no trying to kill me afterwards." Buneary told him

"You have my word Miss Buneary." Lucius told her

"Please, just call me Buneary." She told him as she released the straps that held Lucius to the table

Lucius sat up and massaged his wrist and ankles as Buneary hopped in front of him. He smiled as he started to slowly unbutton her shirt, which covered most of her body, and got a good look at her body for the first time. He felt his member harden, Buneary stared at it amazed by its size, and she was getting impatient.

"Could you hurry up please?" Buneary asked him

Lucius laughed as Buneary laid down in front of him revealing her pink slit, Lucius got on his hands and knees over Buneary, gently pushed his member into her. He smiled as Buneary moaned slightly as his member slowly sunk deeper into his slit, and Lucius pulled and pushed his member inside of Buneary until she stopped moaning.

"Buneary, what I'm about to do will hurt a little bit, but you'll enjoy in the long term I promise." Lucius told her

Buneary didn't get to reply as Lucius pushed his hips forwards suddenly and pulled her hips towards him, and the combined thrust ripped apart Buneary's hymen. As Buneary started to scream out in pain Lucius kissed her deeply until her crys of pain turned into cry's of pleasure.

"More Lucario, more." Buneary cried out

Lucius happily complied by pinching one of Buneary's nipples, twisting it in the same motion, and Buneary started to slam her hips down on Lucius' member.

"I'm cumming!" Buneary shouted as her juices exploded out of her onto Lucius hips and crotch

For awhile they just laid there kissing each other until Buneary got an idea.

"How 'bout a boob job?" Buneary asked Lucius

"Sure, I still got some energy in me." Lucius laughed

Buneary got herself positioned comfortably over Lucius with her breast around Lucius' member. She started to moved her breast opposite of each other, and Lucius though he should give Buneary some pleasure will she giving him the boob job. He took his pointer and middle finger and pushed it into Buneary's tail hole, her eyes shut close tightly, and it ended up making her push her breast together against Lucius' member pushing him over the edge through his climax.

"I'm going to cum!" Lucius told her

His sperm exploded over Bunneary's breast, face, and mouth, but when Lucius saw that Buneary looked sad he started to worry.

"What's wrong Bun-Bun?" Lucius asked her

"The truth is that you're a sex gladiator, having sex for your freedom." Buneary told him starting to cry

"Don't worry, Bun-Bun I don't care about that, and I'm not mad." Lucius told her

"Your first battle starts in a little while, so I should get dressed." Buneary told him

Buneary got off of Lucius, pulled her jacket on, and froze as there was a knock on the door.


	2. Chapter 2: An Important Friend

Buneary quickly buttoned up her jacket, and opened the door to find two Conkeldurr's waiting outside, they pushed their way in and grabbed Lucius. She didn't get in their way as they roughly carried Lucius out of her clinic, Lucius tried to talk to the Conkledurrs, but all they gave him were nasty looks and grunts. He shielded his eyes as they pushed him into a giant ice filled arena; Lucius focused on the arena ground, and sensed that there was another person on the ground with him. Lucius slowly walked through the arena, looked around pillars of ice for the other person, and he finally found her. It was a Lopbunny who seemed a little jumpy, so Lucius picked up a chunk of ice and threw it in front of her. The Lopbunny jumped back to where her back was pressed against a pillar of ice, Lucius knew that the ice had quickly froze her fur to the pillar so she couldn't move, and when Lucario walked up in front of her she couldn't get away. He punched her in the jaw hard enough to where she flew from the ice pillar she was stuck to into one 5 meters away, Lopbunny was instantly knocked unconscious, so Lucius took the time to look around for the arena boss.

He saw the person who was a male Alakazam who was giving him the thumbs down, he crouched down by the unconscious Lopbunny and ran his hands over her body taking all of her curves.

"I know you might not be able to hear me, but I'm sorry for what I'm about to do you." Lucius told Lopbunny

He started to suck on her breast to get Lopbunny to moan softly, he then started to rub her slit with his pointer and middle finger, and her juices exploded out of her in seconds. Lucius got up, scowled at the Alakazam, but even though he hated him he climbed the steps to where he was and went to one knee in front of him.

"Good job, you listen well so I won't kill you… yet." The Alakazam told him "What's your name gladiator?"

"Lucius, why do you make me do this?" He asked the Alakazam

"You'll learn that later, but now Emily here will escort you back to your clinic." Alakazam told him

An Espeon walked to him and gestured for him follow her. Lucius gratefully followed Emily back into the tunnels, and he took this to ask her some questions.

"Do you know what crawled up his ass and died?" He asked her

"No, but we all have some guesses." Emily laughed "Are you really a commander for the resistance?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't be here if my soldiers listened to what I told about staying away from me, but it's the past, no use crying over bent blades." Lucius told her

"Okay, I want to talk to you tonight, so how good are you with stealth?" Emily asked him

"Check your pockets Emily." He replied

Emily's hands flew to her side and back pockets, and she glared at Lucius.

"Give me my pocket knife." She told him

"I can't believe you didn't feel my hand back there." Lucius told her as he handed her a sleek obsidian flip blade with an iron casing

As Emily slipped the blade back into one of her back pockets, Lucius didn't see what she tripped on, but he spun around to catch her and when he did he was knocked off balance. When they hit the ground their lips met, their eyes went wide as their lips parted when Buneary opened the door, and Emily blushed slightly as Lucius helped her up.

"Thanks for escorting me Emily, see you later, I hope." Lucius told her

"Okay, see you later." Espeon told him while quickly disappearing down the hallway

"Get in here, NOW!" Buneary told him

Lucius walked past Buneary and got into the shower. When he got out Buneary looked very pissed, but he didn't know why but it made him laugh.

"I don't want you to hang with her." Buneary told him

"That's funny, I don't remember telling you that you could tell me who I could and couldn't hang out with, and you aren't going to start now." Lucius told her as he walked out of the clinic

Lucius didn't know where he was going, but he ended up in front of a wooden door at the end of a dimly lit hall. He knocked on the, and when it opened he saw Emily wearing a tank top and boxer.

"I'm guessing Brisilla kicked you out?" Emily asked Lucius

"Nah, I walked out because she was getting a little overpowering." He replied

"A little, babe believe me, you don't know her if you think she's only a little overpowering." Emily laughed

"You look nice by the way." Lucius told her

"Right, you only like that I'm almost naked." Emily told him

"No, you truly look nice." Lucius replied

"Thank you then, but how did you find my room?" Emily asked him

"Don't ask me, I was still angry at Brisilla, god her name is horrid, but what made you hate her?" Lucius asked Emily

"She tried to steal my necklace, I got it from my parents before I joined the Freedom Fighters, so when she tried to steal it, it was over the line." She replied showing Lucius the necklace on her bedside table

"I see, does it do something special?" Lucius asked her

"I don't know really, it's just really important to me, but I can tell you how your next 4 matches will be like." Emily told him

"Sure, what will they look like?" Lucius asked her

"They are plain fights, it's weird since there haven't been any actual fights in that arena for at least the whole time I've been here, but it will be interesting." Emily replied

"If you're watching I'll make them as interesting as you want." Lucius told her

"Thanks, and you can sleep here if you want since I'll be escorting you to the arena from now on." Emily told him

"Thanks." Lucius replied as he started to lie down on the couch

"No one sleeps on the couch, but really no one visits me long enough or late enough to stay the night." Emily told him

"Then where am I going to sleep?" Lucius asked her

"It's going to be cold tonight, but you _must_ put this on." Emily told him while handing him a pair of boxers

"I wouldn't ever do anything to you without your consent." Lucius told her

"I know, but as long as you're with me I want you to be partially clothed at least," Emily replied "and it's going to be cold tonight."

Lucius smiled as he slipped into the boxers, and as Emily climbed into her bed he was a little surprised when she patted the spot next to her. He quickly climbed in beside her and put his arm around her as she cuddled close to him. For awhile Lucius couldn't fall asleep so as the night grew increasingly colder he listen to Emily breathe softly and soon he drifted off to his dreams. When he woke up the next morning, the first thing he smelled was French Toast and fresh syrup, he looked over towards the kitchen to Emily, who was still in her pajamas, working over a hot stove. Lucius got out of Emily's bed and was surprised when she started to talk to him.

"Glad that you're awake sleepy head, there are some clothes at the foot of the bed for you, and I hope you like French Toast because with the limited supplies I have that's all I can make." She told Lucius

Lucius quickly put on the clothes Emily had laid out for him and walked into the kitchen.

"Want me to run into town to get us enough stuff to last us for awhile?" Lucius asked Emily

"I have to go with you Alibaster has a thing against letting his gladiators going to town alone." Emily told him as she reach for two plates that were just out of her reach "Damn my parents for being so short."

"I'll get them for you, why don't you get changed so when we are done we can just head out." Lucius told her

"Sure, thanks Lucius." Emily replied before disappearing into her bedroom to change

As Lucius was plating the French Toast he heard a loud crash come from the bedroom.

"What happened Emily?" Lucius asked her

"I tripped and I think I twisted my ankle." She replied

"Do you need some help, and are you decent?" Lucius asked her

"Yes, and somewhat just please hurry up." Emily told him

Lucius walked into the bedroom and saw what Emily meant by somewhat decent. She had a towel wrapped around herself, and Lucius knew that there was nothing under it. He took one of Emily's hands, put one hand under her armpit, and, to Emily's surprise, easily picked her up off the ground. She quickly put her around Lucius's neck as he carried her to the bathroom.

"There's a seat in my shower, so if you could just sit down on it I'll be good." Emily told Lucius

He quickly sat her down on the seat, and as she started the water he left to the kitchen again. Lucius cut up some strawberries he found in the fridge to look like roses, he put three strawberries on each plate, overlapped two pieces of French Toast, and he drizzled some syrup on top. Lucius saw an orange tree outside Emily's window, he opened the window, and leaned out to pick some of the oranges. He juiced them, distilled the juice with some water, and added some sugar when he heard Emily call his name. He placed the French Toast on the table, added ice cubes to the pitcher of orange juice, and quickly walked to bathroom. Lucius help Emily out of the shower, and placed her the side of the bath tub.

"I've got some clothes set out for myself on my dresser." Emily told him

Lucius walked into her closet and found a grey and white tank top- color of the Freedom Fighter-, a pair of jean, and a blue bra and panties. He placed them by the tub side on the floor, and he gently pulled Emily's panties over her ankle up to where she could get them and pull them all the way up. Lucius then gently thread her left ankle slowly through the jeans, helped her with other ankle so she didn't hurt it too, and she put on her bra and tank top. With Lucius help Emily got back onto her feet with the left off the ground, and they slowly made their way to the kitchen. He help her onto her seat, and he sat down in front of her.

"Wow, if I was a judge I would give your plating a ten." Emily told Lucius

"It's edible because you made it." He replied

"Thanks, I've never cooked for anyone except myself, so your input would be appreciated." Emily replied "I got a few questions."

"Fire away, I'll answer them honestly and to the best of my ability." Lucius told her

"First, are you still a virgin, second, what is it like working as a resister, and third why are you helping me?" Emily asked him

"To answer your first question, yes I'm still a virgin like how you girl are skilled at faking orgasms, I can fake my part of it all too. You call us resisters, that interesting, it's tough to tell you that, our supplies kept on getting taken, and we were randomly killed if we ventured too far. The answer for your last question is simple, you've done nothing to make me hate you, like Brisilla, you also welcomed me into your house with few questions, and I like you and for me I've never liked a lot of people." Lucius replied

Emily blushed deeply, surprised by what Lucius just said, and she was trying to find something to say.

"Do you have any family Emily?" Lucius asked her

"Huh… oh yeah, my mom died shortly after I became a guardian, my father is a soldier, and my brother is a gladiator." Emily replied "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, do you know what we need?" Lucius asked her as he put their plates in the sink

Emily nodded as Lucius helped her up and they left for the market not knowing what was waiting for them.


	3. Chapter 3

The walk to the market was longer then Emily would've liked, but Lucius made her stop a few times so he could check her ankle in case it was something more than a sprain. When they actually got there she started to tell him where to go, but he stopped her.

"What? Did you hear something?" Emily asked Lucius

"No, if I did you would be behind cover, but I want to take you somewhere." He replied

Emily took his hand as he led her to a bar named 'The Freedomer', he opened the door for her and followed in after her. What Emily saw in the bar didn't match with any bar she's ever been to before, it had leather seats, a large central chandelier with smaller ones surrounding it, the bar itself was made of a dark mahogany, and everyone in the bar seemed impossibly perfect. She was even more surprised when one of the waitress' wrapped her arms around Lucius' neck and kissed his cheek, but when the girl saw Emily she let go of him.

"Is she your girlfriend Lucius?" The girl asked him

"I wish, but Cristy this Emily, a friend from the arena, and Emily this is Cristy, a friend that I met on one of my many visits here." Lucius told them

"You've been here before?" Emily asked him "Anything else I should know?"

"Your leader is corrupt, but that's all I can think of right now." Lucius replied

"You can say that again Lucius, I knew that voice, but I couldn't believe it till' I saw you." An elderly Blaziken told him "What do they have you doing?"

"I'm a gladiator, and I didn't think I'd be able to handle if I didn't meet Em." Lucius told them

"Do either of you want anything to drink?" Cristy asked Lucius and Emily

"I'll have an Italian cherry cream soda for me and for you Em?" Lucius asked her

"I'll just have some water." Emily told Cristy

"Okay, follow me to your table and I'll get your drinks ready." Cristy told them

After Cristy sat them down at a booth and went to get their drinks ready Emily scooted closer to Lucius, and he put his arm around her.

"Is it true what you said back there?" Emily asked Lucius

"Yeah, I wouldn't have lasted another second in there without you Em." Lucius replied

Emily blushed a little bit and quickly looked away to make sure that Lucius didn't see it, and it didn't help when Lucius wrapped his arms around her. Then of course he seemed to want to make her blush harder when he kissed her cheek, but she didn't really mind. Emily heard the door open, when she saw who came in she panicked, and ended up kissing Lucius on his lips until the guy passed.

"I don't want to know why you did that, but why did you?" Lucius asked her

"The guy that just came, he's my brother, and we haven't talked in a long time, at least since our mom died." Emily replied while watching the guy out of the corner of her eye

"Do you want to leave?" Lucius asked her

"No, it's okay, I'm fine." Emily replied

"Okay, but if you get uncomfortable just tell me and we'll go." Lucius told her as Cristy appeared with their drinks

After Cristy left to wait on another table a few guys surrounded the table that Emily and Lucius were at.

"You're in our seat, get out, or else." They threatened

"I don't see your name on these seats, so they aren't yours." Lucius replied

The biggest of the group picked Lucius off of his feet, and Emily tried to get up another shoved her down back into her seat.

"Maybe after we put you in the hospital, we'll have our way with your friend." The guy holding Lucius snarled "Grab her."

"I advise against it." Lucius growled

The guys all chuckled as two guys grabbed a hold of Emily and pulled her up out of her seat. When they had her away, the guy holding Lucius slammed him into the table cracking it under him, but as the guy loosened his grip on him Lucius kicked his knee and rolled out from under him. The guy fell to the ground and could only watch as Lucius started dispatching of his group without killing them. Soon he was facing the two guys who were holding Emily, they threw her at him, but he easily wrapped his arms around her gently and sat her back down. Lucius grabbed two long pieces of the broken table, started beating the guys down, and he walked over to leader who was struggling to get up. He kicked him back down and crouched down by him.

"Tell whoever sent you, if he send anyone else, I'll come looking for him, and he'll be sorry." Lucius hissed

The guy quickly got up, hobbled away, and Lucius turned his attention back fully to Emily. He lifted her up off the ground, he didn't like how badly her ankle was twisted, and when he gently touched it she tensed up and gently slapped his shoulder.

"Well, if it wasn't broken before, it is now and you are not going to walk on that ankle as long as I'm around." Lucius told her

"Just set it back into place." Emily replied

Emily tightly gripped Lucius' hand, and took a deep breath in as he twisted her ankle back into place. Right as he did this Cristy quickly started to wrap it up tightly and Emily just noticed that the pain wasn't as unbearable as she thought. Then she saw a tattoo on Lucius' right shoulder glowing partly a fuchsia, his eye changing from the unsettling redish brown to a more calming deep blue, and she felt a slight tug in her mind.

"Are you inside my brain?" Emily asked him

"I'm just blocking the pain centers to keep the pain down as best as I can," Lucius replied "but I have to ease up or the bone won't heal properly."

Emily was only able to nod before pain ripped through her body causing her to black-out instantly, but when she woke up she found herself in the of the most comfortable beds in the world so she couldn't be back at the undergrounds, which is what they call the area under the arena. She looked around for Lucius and found him standing on the balcony out the hotel room. Emily quickly found the crutches beside her bed, and when she got outside she felt one Lucius' arm go around her gently. She leaned on him thinking that she could stay right here forever, but she always knew that there would be a chance for Lucius to be killed in the arena. Though these thoughts were quieted for awhile after Lucius had taken care of the group of guys that had tried to kidnap her easily by himself without being touched, she knew Alabaster only uses his own soldiers in fighting matches against upstart gladiators, so the thought were always there. Also a new emotion towards Lucius was emerging within her , Emily liked how warm it felt, but she knew if anyone found out she could die because of it.

"Lucius, are you afraid?" Emily asked him

"Am I afraid of what Em?" He asked her

"Are you afraid that you might die in the arena?" Emily asked him

"Of course I'm worried, but I have you to fight for." Lucius replied

"You said you are only worried, why is that?" Emily asked him

"It's simple, Alabaster operates on intimidation and his power, but I work with what I and that's my will to live for those I care about." Lucius told her "Do you want to know something?"

"Sure, anything you tell me is something I hold dear Luc." Emily replied

Lucius swallowed deeply before starting "I have a younger sister, she's at one of the Resistance camps waiting for me to get back, and I told her that I would get back to her no matter what was in my way, not even Alabaster."

Emily was surprised by what Lucius had told her, but when she saw a single tear from him hit the ground she knew she had to help him get back to his sister.

"Lucius, what is her name?" Emily asked him

"Her name is Sarah, Sarah Windcroft." Lucius replied while quickly drying his eyes "Sorry 'bout the waterworks, but I've never really told anyone 'bout my sister. I usually visit during the night, so that no one saw me and wouldn't be able to relate us to each other."

Emily tried her best to get her arms around Lucius, but when she tried her had to stand on her ankle which still hurt like hell. She guessed Lucius saw this because he ended up wrapping both of his arms around her, like he was trying to protect her from any harm from the outside world, and then Emily nor Lucius really knew what came over either of them as their lips met gently for awhile. When their lips parted Emily was blushing like crazy and Lucius had one of the weirdest grins on his face, and Emily had help to laugh.

"For being a war-hardened general, you are an exceptional kisser." Emily told him

"Exceptional, I was hoping for the god of kissing, but I guess exceptional is a good start." Lucius laughed

"You'll have to work on it to become the god of kissing with me Luc." Emily joked

She was a little surprised when Lucius picked her up, walked into the hotel room, laid her onto the bed.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked him

"Don't worry, I'm not doing anything rash, but you need to get some sleep." Lucius replied as he pulled the bed covers up to her chin

He kissed her on the lips, turned off the lights, and was about to leave the room when Emily called his name.

"Yes Em?" He asked her

"I love you, and… be careful." Emily told him

"I love you too Em." Lucius replied before leaving the room

He had gotten a room on the third floor, so he had to quickly descend down the three flights of stairs until he was able to get out of the hotel into the cold night. Lucius walked over to the closest manhole cover, pulled it up, and jumped down the dark gaping hole into the sewers that ultimately led back to the Underground. When he was back in the tunnels that he knew very well due to past experiences, but this time he wasn't behind bars. Lucius found Emily's room quickly, slipped inside, found a bag, and quick stuffed her necklace and some clothes into it. He tossed the bag over his shoulder before he quickly left, when he got out of the sewers he slowly moved it back into place and wiped his finger prints off of it, and reentered the hotel. When Lucius got into the room Emily was asleep in the bed, so he slid down the wall and quickly fell asleep with the thought of how cute Emily looked when she was sleeping.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily woke up with a start, she tired her best to look around, but since it was the middle of the night. She heard quiet breathing off to her left, she saw Lucius asleep against the wall, and she felt sorry for him when a cold breeze went through the room that made she shiver even though she was under the bed covers. Emily carefully threw her legs over the side of the bed, slowly walked over to Lucius, and shook him a little. He woke up and was a little surprised when he saw Emily out of the bed.

"Why are you out of bed, you might hurt your ankle even more." Lucius told her

"I love that your worried Luc, but I looked after myself before I met you." Emily replied "Come on get in bed, its cold right now, and I'm not taking no for an answer."

Lucius couldn't help but smile as he got up and into the bed beside Emily.

"Isn't this better?" Emily asked him

"I'm not going to lie, but you're the only one I ever want to sleep by Em." Lucius replied

Emily snuggled as close to Lucius as she could as he wrapped his arms around her, and right then she didn't care about what happened anymore. As long as Lucius was beside her she was good, and as he kissed her she felt her feelings for him grow significantly. Emily knew that she could be in the worst of situations, but as long as Lucius was with her was going to be alright.

"Lucius, can I ask you something?" Emily asked him

"You just did." Lucius laughed as Emily hit him on his chest "Okay. What's up?"

"If anyone figures out about us, I could die, we both could." Emily told him

She watched his eyes that glowed in the darkness of the hotel room; she felt her heartbeat increase slightly, but then it slow down when Lucius took her hands in his own.

"Em, if they come after you, they'd have to go through me, and I never give up." Lucius told her

Emily could feel tears well up in her eyes and Lucius must've known because he hugged her tightly. He ran his hands down her back until she fell asleep and Lucius found himself once again awake on a cold night listening to Emily's breathing. He lightly kissed Emily's forehead before getting out of the bed and walked out onto the balcony into the chill of the night that woke him up instantly, and that let him think everything of the day clearly. After a few minutes he heard Emily his name.

"Yes Em?" Lucius asked her

"Is everything alright Luc?" She asked him as she hobbled over to him on her crutches

"It's just I'm not from here, I never was, and I'll never really fit in." Lucius told her

"Don't worry, if you want to leave, I'll go if you'll have me, but if you don't." Emily started

She wasn't able to finish when Lucius kiss her passionately, and she felt like she was in heaven. When their lips parted Emily and Lucius where both smiling, and Emily couldn't believe the thoughts going through her head some revolted her, but some excited her.

"Emily, if you want we can go to a secluded cabin a good ten miles from here, but it's only if you want to." Lucius told her

Emily couldn't believe Lucius' idea, she didn't know whether to be shocked or hugging Lucius, but she already knew her answer.

"Yes Luc, I want to go with you, no matter what happens." Emily told him

Emily hugged Lucius tightly, happy to be with him, and she was glad that she had met him, even though she hoped it was on better terms. She then noticed her necklace on the dresser; she then tightened her hug around his neck, and kissed him again. Emily hobbled over to the dresser and with Lucius' help she got it back around her neck.

"Thank you Lucius I don't what I would've if I didn't have this with me." Emily told him

Lucius nodded as he opened a secret hole in the wall of the room and pulled out two sets of armor, two swords, and a suitcase. He slipped into a set of armor sheathed one of the swords and to Emily's surprise both the armor and sword turned gold. She was also confused by the gap in the middle of the chest piece, but she didn't want to ask about it when Lucius was running around putting her clothes in the suitcase with some extra essentials. When he finally sat down onto the bed Emily sat down beside him and he followed her gaze to the hole in his chest piece.

"The Rifter Stone goes there, it like your Aberanth has certain abilities, but the Rifter Stone can basically bend time and space." Lucius told her

"I thought only the gods could do such a thing." Emily replied

"I tell you more about it later, but now we should get going." Lucius told her "We still need to stop by the grocery store to pick up some things."

Emily nodded as she followed Lucius out the room, out of the hotel, and into the nearby grocery store/fresh produce market. They both had a shopping cart so that they could get as much as they could and when they pulled to the checkout counter the person checking them out looked at them like they were crazy, but she didn't say anything. After they got all the groceries situated between them they started the trek through the wood towards the cabin, and they got there at midnight since they didn't stop for a long time only once or twice so that Lucius could check on Emily's ankle which was healing quite quickly. From the outside the cabin looked spacious, and the inside didn't disappoint. When Lucius opened the door so that Emily could get into the cabin she couldn't help but gasp.

"Yeah, I usually come here when I need time to myself, this cabin has two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room, an indoor pool, a sauna, and an armory." Lucius told her

"Wow, I wish I had a bikini, but there was never a lake near where I live so it never seemed relevant to get one." Emily told him

"Do you know what you're doing right now?" Lucius asked her

After awhile of her looking at him with a confused look on her face Lucius gestured towards her foot.

"Wait, it doesn't hurt." Emily told him "What did you do?"

"I just diverted more of your energy to repairing the bone, but you still wouldn't want to be putting a lot of stress on it yet." Lucius told her as she wrapped her arms around him "You're in a very hugging mood right now, also if you want to get in the pool there is a selection of swim suits through the third door to your right down the hallway."

Emily smiled and hugged him again before dashing down the hallway through the door that he told her. Lucius couldn't help but smile at Emily's happiness as he moved all of the groceries to the kitchen, and after he got all the frozen food into the walk-in freezer and the produce organized in the produce freezer he walked to the indoor pool. He got into the pool room right as Emily was diving into the pool and he was happy with the view with he got, and after swimming for awhile underwater Emily resurfaced facing towards him.

"Are you going to join me, or are you just going to stare?" Emily asked him

She smiled as Lucius took off his shirt and she was happy with the view of his chest and how defined it was. As he leaped in all Emily could do to keep from getting a splash in the face was put her arms up, but she was surprised as she start to rise up. Soon, she was completely out of the water on Lucius' shoulders, but she wasn't up there for long as Lucius tipped backwards making her fall off her shoulders back into the pool. When Emily resurfaced she splashed Lucius with water, but she regretted it as the water started get colder quickly.

"What are you?" Emily asked Lucius

"I'm the leader of the Resistance, I'm capable of many things, but I've lost many friends along the way." Lucius replied

"Why?" Emily asked him

"Why what?" Lucius asked her

"Why have the gods abandoned us, do you know why?" Emily asked him

"I can't really answer your question Emily." Lucius replied

"You said the Rifter Stone could bend space and time, how is that possible?" Emily asked

"Still can't answer that question since I've never have gotten a look at it, it been said that the Rifter Stone and Aberanth Stone were created by Arceus himself, and soon from time to time a person will come along with the power to control either stone. It has also been said that if these two people are born in the same century they will either fight to the death or have to stop a great evil, and from what I've heard around that evil is either your brother or Alabaster." Lucius told her

"Wait, my brother might be not the most agreeable person, believe me I tried to get him to come with me and leave the Fighters, but he can't be one of unimaginable evil." Emily told him "Also, I don't think I'd be able to kill him if I had to, I've already lost my mom and I feel like I've lost my dad, and losing my brother too I can't even think about that."

Lucius hugged Emily tightly fearing that she was going to cry but she didn't, so he just ended up kissing her for no real reason, but to him he didn't feel like he needed one. Emily was one girl he loved with all his heart, and he wanted her to stay by his side but it was her choice. Lucius was relieved as he felt her kiss him back with the same amount of passion. He easily picked her up out the water and started to kiss down Emily's body starting on her neck. Lucius couldn't help but smile as he felt her tense up.

"If you want me to stop just tell me." Lucius told Emily

"Okay, just keep going." She replied

After awhile of kissing Emily's neck he felt her relax.

"Do you want to continue?" Lucius asked her

"We barely know each other so maybe later, but maybe right now we can go sit in front of a fire to dry off?" Emily asked him

"Sure, I'll go get some firewood, and you could probably get a kindling ready." Lucius replied

Emily and Lucius quickly got out the pool, they quickly walked to the living room, and Lucius ran outside to get some firewood he had stacked up on the side of the cabin. He piled 15 logs in his arms, went back into the living, and placed them slowly around the fire. After it caught he sat down by Emily, pulled a packet of Marshmallows out from who knows where, and he also produced two sticks for the marshmallows. Lucius handed a stick with a marshmallow and stick to Emily before he hesitantly put his directly into the fire while Emily kept hers over the fire so it could brown a little before she slowly took it off the stick. She quickly put in her mouth and licked the marshmallow goo off of her fingers, when Lucius pulled his marshmallow out all Emily could see was the burnt outer skin.

"Is there still a marshmallow under there?" Emily asked him

"Yeah, the insides are more of a liquid now." Lucius replied before biting into the marshmallow

Emily waited for Lucius to spit out the molten liquid that used to be his marshmallow, but he didn't. She must have been looking at him in a weird way because he ended up gently pushing her over playfully, but she wrapped her arms around him pulling him down with her.

"Didn't think you were going to go free, did you?" Emily asked him

They started to roll around until Lucius had Emily pinned under him, they started to make out until there was a sound outside, and Lucius rolled off of Emily with his sword already unsheathed.

"Stay right where you are." He told her

Emily looked out the window and shocked when she saw her brother, Soul, outside with a strange object in his hands. Lucius kissed her on the lips before quickly walking out to where her brother was, and soon she watched as Lucius started to swing his sword and she was surprised as arcs of razor sharp winds flew from his sword, but the battle soon went downhill quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

Emily watched as Lucius swung at Soul multiple times, even though he hit him multiple times Soul pulled out the shiny gray object that was in his before him and Lucius had started to fight, but now he pulled back the top and Emily jumped out of her skin as a loud register as what looked like a stone ball shot out into Lucius' shoulder. Lucius fell to his knees mainly from the shock of what just happened, Emily started to cry and bang against the window as Soul placed the gun against Lucius' temple, but as Lucius swung his elbow out pushing Soul backwards. He disarmed him and with the gun smacked him with the barrel of the gun knocking him unconscious. Lucius placed both of his pointer fingers on either side of Soul's head and erased this place from his memory, and when he started back to the house Emily ran out and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What was that thing that Soul had?" Emily asked him

"It's called a gun, they were created a while ago, and I'm guessing that Alibaster didn't tell anyone 'bout them." Lucius replied

"You've been calling him Alabaster and now Alibaster, why is that?" Emily asked him

"When I knew him from before now his name was Alabaster, but I guess he changed it to Alibaster." Lucius replied

"You knew him from before, what was he like?" Emily asked him

"Not very much different than he is now." Lucius replied before kissing Emily

"We should get that stone out of you, so come on we don't need to get sick.' Emily told him while pulling him towards the cabin

When Emily got Lucius lying on couch with his shirt off she was able look at the damage of the bullet, it was worse than she thought, the bullet curved and shattered when it entered his body. She quickly found the first aid kit, and then she set to painstakingly start to remove the bullet shards while trying not to put Lucius through too much pain, but it didn't help that he didn't seem to wince at all even when she had cut his skin open to get the rest of the shrapnel. Once Emily got Lucius stitched up and bandaged, she helped him up, and get him to lay down onto the bed. He soon fell asleep and Emily kissed his lips gently before heading to the kitchen, she opened the cabinets, but then she cursed.

As if Lucius had planned to torture her before he even knew her because the stuff was placed up higher then she could reach, but before she could close the cabinet she saw a figure out of the corner of her eye. As Emily's heart was pounding she spun around to find Lucius leaning against the wall, and as her heart calmed down she walked over to him.

"You almost gave me a heart attack Luc," Emily told him "and you should get some sleep."

"I knew you wouldn't be able to get at the items you would need, but you should come get some rest." Lucius told her

"Are you okay?" Emily asked him

"Yeah, just can't really sleep right now." Lucius replied

Emily kissed Lucius gently on his lips and led him back into the bedroom; she pushed him onto the bed, and disappeared into the bathroom. Lucius picked up the gun that he very familiar with, he had seen it shoot down many of his friends before now, and now that he had the first chance he got he was going to melt it down. Then he would throw the iron block in the ocean where it will never be seen again, and he was pulled out his thoughts by Emily clearing her throat. Lucius looked to find himself nose to nose with her, he couldn't help but smile and he kissed her gently on her lips.

"Sorry about Soul, Luc, he can be a little rude sometimes, but he would never attack someone by himself. He worries about what will happen to his family if he dies." Emily told him

"Don't worry, Em, he wasn't in control of himself, but don't worry 'bout that that either I'm working on finding out who had control." Lucius told her "Could I by any chance meet his wife?"

"Yeah, but she might not take well to either of us." Emily told him "I don't think Soul really told her great things about me."

"I could've guessed that, but now let's get some sleep." Lucius told her

Emily happily climbed into the bed beside Lucius and snuggled up close to him. While listening to her slowly, relaxed breathing Lucius looked Emily over, she was wear a bright blue bra and she was wearing tan shorts, and Lucius he himself was wearing a plain white t-shirt and shorts.

"Lucius, I love you." Emily told him

"I love you too Em." Lucius replied

"Then show that you love me." Emily replied

She didn't had wait long before she felt Lucius' lips against hers, she responded by returning kiss with more passion, but she couldn't help but squeak when she felt Lucius unclasp her bra. It felt weird for her bra to be off in front of a guy, but she quickly got Lucius' shirt off as he started to kiss her neck softly. Emily wrapped her arms around Lucius' neck and bit her lips as Lucius started kiss her breast lightly. As Lucius kissed and sucked on Emily's breast she felt his chest and back, but she stopped as she felt Lucius' hands moving lightly over her ass.

"Nobody likes a tease Luc, so don't be an ass." Emily told him

"Don't worry; I just want to take my time." Lucius replied

Emily didn't wait long to take off her shorts and panties, and she watched as Lucius took off his shorts and underwear. She couldn't but glance at his member as it harden quickly, Lucius rolled to where he was above her, and he gently push his member into her slit. Emily shut her eyes and moaned loudly as Lucius' member slowly went deeper into her, soon she felt like his member couldn't go any deeper. Emily felt Lucius kiss her passionately, at first she didn't understand why, but then she felt a great pain as Lucius' member went through her hymen. She screamed loudly as wave after wave of great pain went through her body, after awhile Lucius kissed her passionately while tears streamed down her face, but then suddenly the pain turned to immense pleasure as she wrapped her arms around Lucius back.

"You okay Em?" Lucius asked her

"I'm better than okay Luc don't worry." Emily moaned

Lucius smiled before he started to move slowly inside of Emily, he was good as long as the smile didn't waver from her lips, but he wasn't surprised as Emily matched his rhythm by moving back and forth with him. After going like this for an hour Emily reached her climax and her juices exploded out of her.

"Do you want me to continue or switch?" Lucius asked her

"Please continue." Emily panted

Lucius kissed her lips gently before continuing moving back and forth in her slit using her own juices to move quicker easily. He wrapped his arms around her waist to make that when he was pulling back that he didn't completely out of Emily and after another 30 minutes he released his load into her slit. Lucius easily smelt that Emily was done yet, he rolled her over gently, and he first started to massage her back.

"You're so tense Em." Lucius massage her lower back and shoulders

"So I'm supposed to be relaxed after losing my virginity, but how are you so relaxed?" Emily asked him

"I've learned to be able to endure great pain, losing my virginity although I can say I glad I lost it to you, but it's small considered to what the fighters did to me." Lucius replied

Before Emily could ask or worry about what Lucius just said, she felt his hand brush her rear and she couldn't help but blush. She thought he was going to give her anal but he just continued to massage her.

"I'll do that later, but right now you deserve to be treated like a queen." Lucius told her

"I thought I already was being treated as one?" Emily asked him

"You were, but this mainly focused towards you." Lucius told her

Emily lost focus as his hands gently massaged her rear, after awhile they moved down her legs slowly giving every inch special attention, and she had a second orgasm just from his touch. Lucius rolled Emily over where she was facing him and he started massage the sides of her neck. As he got past her shoulders he gave her arms the same treatment as he did the back of her legs, but to her it felt completely different. When Lucius got Emily's breast and started to massage them she tried to stifle back a moan but it ended up being louder then she intended. After giving Emily's breast their needed attention Lucius went down to her sides and abdomen, and he could feel the tension being released from her body. She was pushed over her third and final climax as Lucius massaged around and finger her slit, and as her juices stopped flowing while she lost some of Lucius' semen in the process he finally moved down to her legs where he focused on her upper legs.

After he was done Emily got an idea, but she didn't know if Lucius would like the sound of it.

"Lucius, you made me climax three wonderful times, so I think I should repay you." Emily told him

"You don't have to Em." Lucius replied

"Come on, the least I could do for you is a boob job." Emily told him

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Lucius asked her

"You massaged for almost two hours, two wonderful hours, but you never asked me if I wanted it." Emily told him

"It's because I don't take no for an answer." Lucius replied

"Well, neither do I." Emily replied while placing her breast on either side of Lucius' member

As she moved her breast opposite of each other, as she did so she watched Lucius' member harden up again, and as this happened Emily moved her breast faster. Soon she felt Lucius' member started to throb and then his semen shot over her face and body, and after the 5th wave they both fell to their sides. Emily was try to regain her breathe, while trying to get all of Lucius' semen, and she was still confused that Lucius was only starting to breathe harder, but she didn't really worry about it as she snuggled close to Lucius. When he wrapped his arms around her she suddenly felt sleep overcome her, but she knew she would remember this night.

Emily woke suddenly the next morning when she almost rolled off of the bed, she looked around, but she didn't see Lucius anywhere. She went to the bathroom, tossed on a bathrobe, and then she suddenly smelt sausage, bacon, and eggs. Emily followed the smells to find Lucius at the oven, but she wasn't really surpised since she thought he looked like a jack of all trades to a point.

"Last night was great for me, what bout you Ems?" Lucius asked her

"Let's just say I wouldn't mind it again." Emily replied

As Lucius plated the food, Emily heard a knock at the door, and she was about to go answer when she felt Lucius' hand on her shoulder.

"I'll answer it Em, I don't need my queen getting hurt." Lucius told her as set the food down "You should eat now, we've got a long journey ahead of us."

Emily shook her and sat down as she watched Lucius walk to the front door. To her it seemed that he was surprised to see whoever was there, and when they walked out of the Emily saw that it was a male Magmortar. The Magmortar looked strong, but he also looked like he had been a great pain. Lucius got done talking him quickly and started walking back towards the house. Emily quickly turned back towards the table and acted like she had been eating as Lucius returned to the kitchen.

"I know that you were watching, his name is Willis, and though he isn't the brightest of them, but he is loyal and protective." Lucius told her

He sat down in front of Emily, looked at her for awhile, and then he moved hi chair to where he was beside her. She laid her head on Lucius' shoulder and he placed his left arm around her shoulder.

"Willis told me some bad news." Lucius told Emily

"What's wrong?" She asked him

"There is someone controlling your brother, and he thinks they'll go after his wife." Lucius replied as he stood up again

"Aren't you hungry?" Emily asked him

"I've got other things to worry about, but you should finish your breakfast." Lucius replied "I've got to go."

Emily watched Lucius throw on a coat, she didn't want him to leave, but from his body language she saw that he was going no matter what.

"Why are you so determined to go?" Emily asked him

"Have I told you how I lost my parents?" Lucius asked her


	6. Chapter 6

Emily looked at Lucius and took his hand tightly.

"No, you haven't." Emily replied

"Okay, the only other person that knows this is my sister." Lucius replied

Emily shook her head hesitantly as Lucius led her to the living room, they sat down on the couch, and as this happened Emily suddenly blacked out. When she opened her eyes again she found herself in what seemed a little kid's room, there was a Riolu sleeping in a king-sized bed in the middle of the room, and Lucius was looking at him.

"Is this the younger you Luc?" Emily asked him as she walked by him

"Yeah it's me." Lucius replied

` "Will he see us if he wakes up?" Emily asked him

"No we're just observers." Lucius replied

The younger Lucius woke up, looked around, and jumped through Emily on to the ground.

"That felt weird when you're younger self went through me." Emily told Lucius

"You'll get used to it." Lucius replied "Come on, we have to follow my younger self." Lucius told Emily

Lucius took Emily's hand and led her through the house to a massive eat-in kitchen where there was a beautiful mid-aged woman who seemed to be cooking three things at once. Emily noticed a forlorn look in his eyes, and soon she connected the dots.

"Is that your mom?" Emily asked him

"Yeah, she was always cooking." Lucius told her

"What about your dad?" Emily asked him

"I don't want to talk 'bout him." Lucius replied

Emily nodded knowing how he felt when it came to fathers, but she wanted to know more about his past. She just dropped the subject and thought about something else.

"Is there a way you could speed up this memory, not that I don't like it, I just don't want Leaf or her children getting hurt." Emily told Lucius

"Don't worry; the time outside this memory is standing still, so when we get back it will be the same as it was when we came into this memory." Lucius replied

Emily nodded slowly and turned her attention to watching Lucius' mom as she set a plate stacked high with pancakes, sausage, bacon, and hash browns. Lucius' younger self quickly finished off all of the food and Emily and Lucius followed the young Riolu through town. Soon Emily recognized the town easily.

"You didn't visit the town when you met those people, you lived here when you were younger, but why didn't I see you at school?" Emily asked him

"I didn't go to school, I usually skipped town for awhile to think, but today was different, today I need to make certain arrangements." Lucius told her

They followed the young Riolu through town into a part where Emily didn't know where they were anymore, she quickly grabbed Lucius' hand even though she knew no one even noticed her, but she felt a security in doing so. She was glad when Lucius squeezed her hand, she didn't know how, but no matter what he seemed to know exactly what was bothering her even if they didn't verbally communicate about it. They continued to the Riolu into a church that she thought she had seen around town, as they entered the church the first thing Emily noticed were four huge statues of Arceus, Dialga, Garatina, and Palkia, and as she looked at them she felt a shiver down her spine. She looked over to Lucius who seemed to just be watching the statues, and when she looked back at the statues they started to move.

"What's happening Lucius?" Emily asked him

"Don't worry, the statues show people their fears in a chance to scare them away, and luckily it doesn't in flashbacks." Lucius replied

Emily watched as a Gardevoir in a pure white robe walked towards Riolu and hugged him tightly.

"Mother Amelia, how are you?" Riolu asked her

"I'm good, young child of the light, and how are you doing today?" Mother Amelia asked him

"I'm good, could you pray for someone for me?" Riolu asked her

"Of course my child, what's their name and what is this prayer for?" Mother Amelia asked him

"Her name is Emily and her mother is really sick." Riolu replied

"Come join me in prayer my child." Mother Amelia told him

As the two disappeared into room of to the right, Emily turned towards Lucius and hugged him tightly.

"How did you find out if we never talked to each other?" Emily asked him

"I didn't have the guts to talk to you, but I was able talk to your friends." Lucius replied

"You were the secret admirer that they kept talking about." Emily laughed

"So that's what they called me, and hold on tight I'm going to fast forward to a little later in this memory because me and Mother Amelia prayed for at least an hour." Lucius told her

Emily quickly gripped his right before the world burred around her and when the world stopped spinning Mother Amelia and Riolu were sitting around a fire. The church door burst open as a few Freedom Fighter soldiers walked in and up to Mother Amelia and Riolu.

"Get up bitch." The tallest one shouted at Mother Amelia

"Don't you dare talk to her that way!" Riolu hollered easily get to his feet

The shortest soldier shoved Riolu back down, but he got right back up and punched the guard in the jaw. A soldier of average height move to pull Mother Amelia to her feet, but Riolu kicked him away from her. The tallest soldier pushed Riolu down and was about to kick him when Amelia jumped in between them. The soldier got angered by this and punched across the jaw sending her flying the statue of Arceus, this angered Riolu to where when the soldier actually kicked him he didn't feel any pain. Riolu jumped to his feet and tackled the soldier into the fire pit, they rolled around until Riolu grabbed hold of the soldier's face and shoved it into the hot coals. He held the soldier there until he stopped flailing around, and when he stood back the last guard was backing away quickly.

"You will pay for this kid, you will pay." The soldier yelled

Riolu picked up a rock and threw it at the soldier's head, it bounced off his helmet, and the worst it did was stun the guy. As the soldier left Riolu dashed over to Mother Amelia who wasn't moving, but he sighed when he noticed that she was breathing. He put one hand under her shoulders and one arm under her legs, he picked her up, and carried her to her bedroom. As he placed her gently on her bed she woke up.

"Are you okay Lucius, there's a cut above your eye." Mother Amelia told him

"I'm good, I suspect that you might have a few broken ribs, but is it okay if I make sure?" He asked her

"Yeah, I trust you more than any doctor I've met." Mother Amelia told him

The Riolu shook his head in disbelief before her started to untie the string holding the robe to Mother Amelia leaving her in her bra and panties.

"Just take those off too Lucius." Mother Amelia told him

Lucius shook his head before slowly taking off her panties and bra leaving her completely naked.

"Do you give me permission to touch you?" He asked her

"Go ahead." Mother Amelia told him

Lucius started on Amelia's shoulder, pressing gently, and slowly went down her body. After awhile he felt over her body completely, and he concluded that all she had was two or three broken ribs.

"Yeah all you have are some broken ribs, other than that you're good." Lucius told her as he help her get her clothes back on

When he helped her got onto a pew in the main room someone ran into the church straight to Lucius.

"Your house is on fire Lucius." The guy told him

"Mother Amelia, stay here while I check this out." Lucius told her

Lucius and the other guy ran towards the house, when they got there Lucius ran to his sister who was crying on the front lawn of the house across the street.

"You okay?" Lucius asked her

"Mom and dad are still in there." She told him

Lucius quickly spun around and as he started to run towards the house it exploded launching him back a few meters. When he woke up, his sister was still okay, but his parents were gone. Lucius walked over to the ashes of his house, fell to his knees, and as he cried he felt the world change around him. When Lucius looked around himself again he saw Arceus, Dialga, Garatina, and Palkia standing around him.

"Lucius, forsaken son, what is your wish?" They asked him

"I don't want revenge, I want to protect everyone else so this doesn't happen again." Lucius replied

Right after he said that he felt the power of the four gods shoot into him, giving him what he needed to complete his goal, and he was planning to do so.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucius looked at Emily when their consciousness rejoin their bodies and just like Lucius had told her the time was exactly the as when they had left. She looked at Lucius who she knew was trying stay away from her gaze, but she put her hand his chin and gently turned his head towards her.

"You okay Lucius?" Emily asked him

"It's hard to talk 'bout it, but it harder to watch it again." Lucius replied

"I know this might be hard to hear, but there are some things in that memory there that seemed to be fabricated to protect you from the truth of what actually happened." Emily told him

Lucius only shook his head, and when he smiled Emily knew it was a smile that has hidden many painful memories. She knew not to pres him that he would tell her when he was ready so she just took his hand and squeezed it gently. Lucius looked at her and kissed her gently.

"My mind works to keep painful memories out of my way." Lucius replied "How 'bout after we visit Soul's family we go on a date to spend some quality time with each other?"

"That sounds good, but I don't have any dresses here unless you somehow have a couple of dress hidden somewhere." Emily told Lucius

Emily just rolled her eyes in disbelief as a smile played across his face, but in the end she kissed his lips.

"I'm just not going to ask, now come on we got to get to Leaf before anyone else does, and let's hope we do." Emily told him

Lucius helped Emily to her feet and they quickly ran towards the direction of Leaf's house, when they got there Leaf was working in a garden out front, and Emily saw two boys running towards her. She hugged them tightly when they were close enough then she noticed that they were staring at Lucius.

"Blaze, Ice, this is Lucius." Emily told them

"Is he your boyfriend?" Leaf asked her

"Yeah, how's it going Leaf?" Emily asked her

"It's not going well, Soul has disappeared." Leaf whispered

"Yeah, he attack Lucius, but he says Soul is being controlled." Emily replied

Leaf looked over to where Lucius and her two sons were standing, when she saw the tattoo on Lucius' arm her breath got caught in her throat, and Emily noticed this quickly.

"Don't worry, he'd never hurt those two, he's protective, not violent unless needed." Emily told her as she watched Lucius start a small fire in his hands

"A man of many talents I see." Leaf remarked

"You can say that." Emily replied with a little wink

Leaf laughed a little causing the three boys to look at her momentarily, the on Lucius' face made Emily wonder something, but she brushed it aside as Lucius walked over to them.

"Nice that you two are talking about me, anything good?" Lucius asked them

"You can hear us whispering from that distance?" Leaf asked him a little surprised

"The Resistance has trained all my senses to their peak, and right now I need everyone to get in the house right now." Lucius told her

Leaf and Emily quickly got Blaze and Ice into the house as the two escorts from the arena charged out onto the clearing, each of them were brandishing two great swords each, and Lucius quickly whipped out two razor edged daggers.

"To tell you two I'm very tired so I'll make your deaths quick." Lucius told them

The escorts just grunted before swinging their sword, Lucius slide under the first set of swords, and then he jumped of the second set. He sprinted at the escorts dodging their crashing swords, he grabbed onto one as it was being pulled upwards again, and he was launched upwards. When he landed behind the escorts he pulled out the gun soul had used on him, and he shot two bullets into each of the Conkeldurr's. Lucius hid the gun in the back of his pants again, walked to the door of the house, and before he could even knock Emily pulled him inside. As he landed on the ground he finally felt the multiple lacerations on his body, Leaf fell to her knees beside Lucius and started to spread a sticky green slime over the cuts. He instantly felt the cut start to close up quickly, but he was still a little sore as he got up.

"Thanks, what is that?" Lucius asked Leaf

"Sorry, family secret, but I could give you some for the road." Leaf replied

"I think it might be better if we stay here, those Conkeldurrs weren't here because of me, but there will be more." Lucius told her before spinning around as Ice tried to take his gun "Trust me, you don't want to play with this thing."

Lucius took his gun out and passed it to Emily, she placed it in the back of her pants, and when Lucius passed her a golden pocket knife she put it in between her breast.

"If I don't get back in 2 hours, I need you all to go 10 miles north from here, and when you get to a camp show them the pocket knife and they'll protect you." Lucius told her

Emily didn't even reply as Lucius saw tears appear in the corners of her eyes as what he had said sank, he just told her that he would most likely die and she would never see him again, but she force that thought out of her head. She reached into her back pocket and handed him her obsidian pocket knife.

"If I have that back in the next 2 hours I give you a little reward." Emily told him

Lucius smiled as he pocketed the knife and exited the house quickly, Emily watched as Lucius disappeared into the woods, but when she felt Leaf's hand on her shoulder she pushed every bad thought from her head.

"What do we do now?"

"We wait." Emily replied

"You're so calm, but your boyfriend is possibly on a death mission." Leaf told her

"I am possibly the least calm person here right now, for all I know Lucius could be dead right now." Emily replied

"I don't think he would go on a mission where he would absolutely have no chance of surviving, but anyway he has that freaky tattoo of his." Blaze told Emily trying to comfort her

"I just don't want to talk about it, so can you all stop?" Emily asked them

Everyone just nodded as they resumed any activity they could to keep the thoughts away, so Emily helped Leaf prepare lunch.


End file.
